Comfort
by I am Longinus
Summary: Oliva finds marie in a bad state


Olivia and her squad successfully obtained the hilt of Barbarossa the artifact the nazis planned to use against the allies but failed in rescuing dr klaus Fischer brother of her ally Marie Fischer .Drostan found a broken radio and set it up on a balcony which Marie fixed with ease thanks to her engineering skills she went to go patrol the village square for any stragglers after her patch up Job was done,Jefferson spoke to the men at the other end and a rescue vehicle was dispatched to them. After a few minutes of playing football with drostan and Jefferson at riverside Olivia left to check on Marie while hearing drostan spit curses after kicking the ball over the wall and into the lake. As soon as she entered the square she heard something from the toy shop"music?" She ran up fearing Marie may be in trouble when she got there she did find Marie safe but she was in a worst state than a zombie encounter. Marie had tears streaming down her face,crouching on the floor her back against the wall tightly clutching a worn out teddy bear while the music Olivia heard was playing in the background it was calming a contrast to the hellish backdrop they were stuck in, before Olivia could say anything Marie spoke between sniffles"I didn't have ma-many friends g-growing up I was always made fun of for being a girl interested in science and not acting like the others and I was too a-afraid of c-c-coming out to everyone I know I wouldn't see the end of the a-abuse" before continuing more she broke down in tears but soon gathered herself"my only friends was this teddy father gave me when I was two I called it Mr mitten since he's soft as a mitten and it helped me soften the blow of the bad dreams and thoughts, the only real person who was there for me was klaus,he stuck up for me in school and always helped with science and still loved me despite being a lesbian he inspired me to be stronger and still did after being apart for so long and finally finding him I thought i could save him and we could catch up on lost times but I was dead wrong I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye and I love him" tears weld up in her eyes once again" I have no one now except this teddy Im so alone" when Marie was done with her sentence Olivia instantly hugged her tightly not tight enough to hurt her but enough to make her feel warm"please don't say that your not alone you have me,Jefferson even drostan we'll always be here for you when we need us" it was Olivia's turn to tear up hearing Marie's rough past and thinking the only people who cared was her late brother and a childhood teddy"I love you Marie" Olivia couldn't believe she blurted that out she was scared Marie would be creeped out and maybe ruin her chances with her but she thought nothing of it"I love you too Olivia I'm sorry I don't show it to you or our squad mates" instead of heading straight to Jefferson and drostan the two decided to sit down in the toy shop and talk about their lives Marie shared the good times in her childhood like playing with klaus and science related stuff like experiments and contests she did with him while Olivia told her about the time she spent with her parents like living in the countryside then going on about how they did so much fun stuff together and how supportive and loving they were leaving out their death since it was to heavy to drop at this time. They finished talking because Marie fell asleep so Olivia got up and stopped playing the record that's been looping for a while now also it was time to return to Jefferson and drostan so Olivia carried her to them,Marie while sleeping lost her grip and dropped mittens so Olivia put it in her satchel to give it back later. Olivia came back with a sleeping Marie to a soaking wet drostan with his ball and Jefferson grinning,Olivia told them Marie fell asleep while patrolling,soon the rescue vehicle came and everyone piled in the of the truck with the hilt and their lives minus one person.Olivia carefully lowered down Marie on the right bench like seat without waking her up she noticed Marie was tossing and turning she didn't know how to help until she remembered something,"oh yeah" she reached into her satchel and grabbed mittens and gave it back to Marie and at the drop of a hat she stopped fidgeting and she slept like a baby Olivia couldn't help but notice how adorable her squad mate was when she was sleeping "I need to stop thinking about my own ally like this".soon Olivia's eyes grew heavier and heavier she asked drostan to wake her up when they arrive home and fell asleep next to Marie for the rest of the journey.


End file.
